Collecting memories
by okamichan19
Summary: Que Pepper es imperturbable y profesional, eso no lo puede negar nadie. Pero, sin duda, han habido momentos en su vida en los le hubiera gustado apuñalar a Tony Stark con un bolígrafo. Y otros momentos en los que no tanto. Situado antes y durante la primera película de Iron Man / Recopilación de pequeños episodios


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino que todo es obra de Marvel y, por supuesto, esto está escrito sin ningún ánimo de lucro._

Yep! Hacía como un millón de años que no subía ninguna historia. Pero el otro día me dio por remirar (por séptima u octava vez xD) Iron Man y esto ha salido prácticamente solo.

Me encantan Tony y Pepper en las películas de Marvel. Me encanta sobretodo como Pepper puede mantener a Tony medio controlado, creo que son adorables 3 Así que espero que todo los que les guste la pareja o Marvel en general que lean esto disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.

* * *

><p>La primera vez que Virginia "Pepper" Potts entra en el despacho del infame Anthony Stark tiene 25 años. Acaba de salir, como aquel que dice, de la universidad y aunque su carta de recomendación es excelente no sabe nada de la vida. Bueno, algo si que sabe pero para lo que no está preparada (seguro) es para tratar con multimillonarios malcriados, exigentes y arrogantes.<p>

Tony Stark le sonríe taimado, la mira de arriba abajo y le dice "ya podría arreglarse un poco más señorita Potts, que no tiene cincuenta años". Y sólo con eso, ella sabe que va a necesitar echar mano de mucha paciencia para no matar a ese tío.

Cuando ve su sonrisa socarrona se dice que ella no, ella no va a caer por él. Y punto.

* * *

><p>El móvil suena encima de la mesita de noche y Pepper abre un ojo (el esfuerzo es magnánimo) mientras mira el reloj. 4:37 de la mañana. Suspira con fuerza (casi se diría que resopla como un caballo) y alarga la mano para coger el dichoso aparato cuya melodía parece incrustada en su cerebro y sin ni siquiera mirar quién es, contesta.<p>

- Son las cuatro y media de la mañana, Tony.

Al otro lado de la línea oye el ruido ahogado de la música y las conversaciones.

- Me aburro, Pepper. Esta es, sin duda, la fiesta más aburrida a la que me has obligado a asistir.

A Pepper le gustaría decirle que ella no le ha obligado a nada pero que ser el CEO de una empresa como Industrias Stark acarrea responsabilidades y que si no le gusta se puede ir Tumbuctú a mirar pasar los peces. También le gustaría decirle que el objetivo de su vida no es entretenerle cuando está aburrido sino organizar su agenda. Pero no dice nada de eso sino que controla su temperamento y cuenta hasta cinco (cinco veces).

- Sinceramente, Tony...

- ¿Sabías que Rhodey es capaz de hablar durante más de media hora sobre la pesca del salmón en Noruega?. Aparentemente es una actividad que le resulta de lo más gratificante. Se aficionó la última vez que estuvo allí visitando a una prima suya.

- No, Tony, no tenía ni idea pero es una información de lo más interesante. - ni siquiera se molesta en ocultar el sarcasmo en sus palabras - Y, ahora, si no te importa, dentro de unas horas tengo que presentarme en tu casa para arrastrarte a una reunión que tienes a las nueve y media con la junta directiva, por si acaso lo habías olvidado.- Esta segura de que, de hecho, lo ha olvidado. Como todo lo que no le interesa.

Sin embargo, Tony la interrumpe y sigue divagando durante un buen rato sobre no se qué cosas que sinceramente a ella no le interesan para nada (tal y como están las cosas, lo único que le interesa en ese momento es volver a dormirse. Todo lo demás puede esperar). Cuando Tony empieza a hablar de viajes en el tiempo con un Delorean y las probabilidades de que eso ocurra en la realidad, Pepper ha tenido más que suficiente.

- Tony, - le interrumpe y las palabras de su insoportable (aunque a veces (algo) encantador) jefe, cesan. Y solo oye, de nuevo, el sonido de música y conversaciones ahogadas - Buenas noches.

Antes de que Tony le pueda replicar ya ha colgado. Suspira y espera sinceramente que no la vuelva a llamar porque si no no es responsable de sus actos. Se gira dispuesta a volverse a dormir pero el sueño nunca llega y da vueltas y vueltas en la cama maldiciendo a su jefe y a sus estúpidas ideas. Al final, se queda mirando al techo con los sonidos de la noche de fondo y la oscuridad arropándola como una manta pesada y asfixiante. Se queda preguntándose cosas que no debería preguntarse. Cosas como si cuándo llegue a las ocho de la mañana a casa de Tony para despertarle, tendrá que echar a alguien más de la habitación o si...

No. Para. Para ya._ ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando, Virginia?_

Esa estúpida voz en su cabeza suena exactamente como la voz de su madre sermoneándola y diciéndole cosas como que no se enamore de Tony Stark ("Los hombres como Stark no son buenos para las mujeres como tú, cariño" le dijo una vez, con la mirada suave y sabedora que sólo puede tener una madre) porque los hombres como Tony Stark te rompen el corazón sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. No por malicia ni por rencor (ni siquiera por vanidad o por orgullo) sino porque, simplemente, los hombre como Tony Stark pasan por la vida arrollándolo todo a su paso sin pararse a mirar lo que se dejan detrás.

Frunce los labios y se dice que la falta de sueño y el cansancio está afectándola demasiado y que si sigue pensando esas tonterías, en breves, tendrá que contactar con Jarvis para que le dé el número del psiquiátrico más cercano. Mira de nuevo el reloj y ve que son casi las seis de la mañana así que aparta las sábanas de su cuerpo de un sólo movimiento, se levanta y se dirige al aseo para ducharse y arreglarse tranquilamente, tomándose más tiempo del que normalmente se toma.

Sale de casa, exactamente a las 7:15 de la mañana con el maletín en una mano y la PDA en la otra, el gracioso taconeo de sus zapatos resuena por el pasillo y la máscara impasible y profesional está en su sitio, dispuesta a que no se le caiga ni aunque Tony Stark tenga montada en su casa una bacanal romana en toda regla.

* * *

><p>Cuando Pepper recibe la noticia se siente como si todo el oxígeno de la habitación hubiera desaparecido de repente. O como si le hubieran dado una patada en la boca del estómago. Le falta el aire y se siente ligeramente mareada y algo oscuro y triste y descorazonador le estruja el pecho con un apretón digno de una boa constrictor. Le sube poco a poco hasta que le oprime la garganta y hace que los ojos se le humedezcan. Tiene la mente en blanco y por primera vez desde hace años no tiene un plan sofisticadamente diseñado que le diga qué narices tiene que hacer ahora. Le tiemblan las manos como a una chiquilla y no sabe que hacer. Dios, no tiene ni idea de que hacer a continuación.<p>

Obadaiah sigue hablando sobre terroristas, secuestros y falta de esperanza pero su voz se vuelve cada vez más lejana y ella deja de escucharla. Rhodes la mira y ella dice que no con la cabeza. Que siga buscando, que busque hasta que no pueda más. Que busquen por todo el maldito desierto si hace falta porque Tony no puede estar muerto.

* * *

><p>Se siente acalorada y tensa y extraña (todo al mismo tiempo y ni si quiera sabe como). No es que nunca haya visto a Tony sin camiseta (aunque si que es la primera vez que ve a Tony con el torso desnudo y un agujero en medio de éste con una fuente de alimentación enganchada que lo mantiene con vida) pero hoy hay algo diferente. Algo que hace que se le encojan los dedos de los pies y se le ponga un nudo en la garganta con todas las cosas que quiere decirle ("No vuelvas a desaparecer así. Nunca. Jamás"). Pero no encuentra el valor para decirlas y la lengua se le pega al paladar mientras mete la mano en el agujero del pecho con los nervios a flor de piel y la boca llena de esas cosas que nunca se atreverá a decir en voz alta.<p>

Cuando él dice "sólo te tengo a ti" mirándola directamente a los ojos, algo dentro de ella se paraliza y de repente se vuelve toda suave y vulnerable. Lo mira y todas esas cosas que nunca ha tenido el valor de contarle parecen estar a punto de salir por su boca a borbotones, sin embargo, el momento pasa y solo queda un incómodo silencio que Tony se apresura en llenar de palabras vacías.

* * *

><p>Entra a su casa con el paso firme que la caracteriza. Deja el bolso en el perchero que tiene en la entrada y saca de dentro la cartera y el móvil. Se dirige hacia su habitación. Tranquila. Serena. Deja el móvil y la cartera en la mesita de noche, se sienta sobre la cama y se quita los zapatos de tacón. Los deja a un lado de la cama. Se quita el vestido de forma rápida y eficaz. La tela sedosa resbala entre sus manos y cae al suelo como un charco azul brillante. Lo recoge del suelo, lo cuelga en una percha y lo guarda en su armario. Se pone el pijama y se sienta en la cama mirando a la nada.<p>

Se pregunta cuanto tiempo hace que se siente así. Cuánto tiempo hace que pasó de querer estrangularlo con la correa de su bolso a querer besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido y así hacer que esa mirada solitaria y triste desaparezca de su cara. Cuánto tiempo hace que se volvió así de idiota, dejando que la decepción por el hecho de que él la haya dejado tirada en una azotea con la promesa de volver en unos minutos le deje una sensación de vacío en el estómago.

* * *

><p>-Soy Iron-man.<p>

Pepper cierra los ojos y se retracta de todas las cosas buenas que ha pensado alguna vez de él y se promete a sí misma que un día de estos va a matarlo.


End file.
